Dating Hassles
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: Maria is the sister of James Storm and is dating his former tag team partner, Bobby Roode, and James doesn't like it. What will he do to try and break them up? Will it work or will he be able to see how happy his sister is? For Wolfgirl2013


**Okay, this is a one shot for my friend Wolfgirl2013. Hope you enjoy.**

"Oh my god, James! I am tired of you meddling in my relationship with Bobby!" Maria yelled at her brother, James Storm.

"I'm sorry if I don't like the fact that my sister is dating that jackass!" James yelled right back. Maria threw her arms up in the air exasperated. She hated having these fights with her brother. She loved him dearly, but she was tired of him always trying to get between them.

"James, I love you but you are just too much right now. I'll see you later." Maria said while grabbing her purse and leaving James house. She got into her car and headed back to her and Bobby's home. It's amazing how over the years that they were close knit group to having Bobby and James despising one another. She reminisced when James Storm and Bobby Roode were known as Beer Money Inc. Her and Bobby had begun dating one month after James introduced them and he was fine with it back then. Now, James just wanted to ruin things.

She arrived back home and went inside their house and saw Bobby sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Bobby." Maria said while walking over and sitting next to him.

"Hey babe. How did things go with Storm?" Bobby asked while wrapping his arms around her.

"Not good. We had a major argument and I left. I just can't deal with this crap anymore with him. If he wants to act like a total asshole, I'm done." Maria said while leaning into Bobby. She truly did love Bobby and she would stay with him with or without her brother's support.

"I'm sorry. I hate having to see you choose between your brother and me. You shouldn't be forced to do that." Bobby said while kissing her.

"I know but to be honest, I would choose you any day of the week." Maria said while kissing him back. Bobby smiled and they proceeded to make out and head to the bedroom where they made love.

_**A few weeks later...**_

Maria puked in the bathroom for the fifth time this week. She didn't know what was wrong and she was worried a little. Luckily, Bobby wasn't there since he had to go and wrestle this week in New York.

She decided to set up an appointment to see if she was okay. She wanted to know why she was sick so much. She soon had the appointment set up and headed on over. She soon arrived and and signed herself in. She waited for a while until a nurse called her name.

She followed the nurse into an empty room and she waited for the doctor. The doctor soon came in and did some test on her and went to see the results. After about 20 minutes the doctor came back in. "Okay, I looked at the results and I have some good news." She said and Maria looked at her curious.

"What is it?" She asked wondering what could be so good about throwing up.

"You're officially pregnant." The doctor said and she looked at her shocked. She was pregnant with Bobby's baby. After the shock wore she became so happy and she couldn't wait to tell Bobby. She thanked the doctor and left. She immediately called for a ticket to New York since she wanted him to tell him the news personally. She also decided to tell her brother even though he would be livid.

**Meanwhile...**

James Storm was by himself, drinking of course. He was also trying to find a way to break his sister and Roode up. He couldn't stand that Roode would be with his sister and he was not gonna stand for it. He heard his phone go off and he looked at the caller ID. It was Maria. He smiled and answered it.

"Hey sis. What are you up to?" James asked.

"Hey James. I have something to tell you and you better not get pissed." Maria said over the phone. Now James was curious.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Well...the truth is...today I found out from the doctor that I'm...pregnant." Maria said and James could feel the anger rise up in him but he kept it down.

"I see. Is it Bobby's?" James asked.

"Of course. Who else would it be?" Maria said annoyed with her brother again.

"Well I'm sorry that I want you to be with someone other than that asshole." James said.

"Whatever! Look I'm taking a flight to New York so I can tell Bobby and if I see you're up to something, you'll be sorry." Maria said before hanging up. James looked at his phone and he yelled out aggrivated. He couldn't believe that Maria was pregnant and with that no good son of a bitch. Now he definitely needs to do something about this.

He looked and saw Bobby talking to Eric Young. He then looked and saw Angelina Love looking at Bobby and he had a plan. He got up and walked over to Angelina and sat with her.

"What do you want?" Angelina asked looking at James confused.

"Tell me, doll. You wouldn't happen to like Bobby Roode, would ya?" James asked nonchalantly. Angelina looked at him shocked.

"What's it to you?" Angelina asked while glaring at him. "Besides, isn't he with your sister?"

"Don't remind me. How about me and you work together and break them up." James suggested. Angelina gave him a shocked look.

"Seriously? You wanna break up your sister's relationship. What's in it for me?" Angelina asked. She was highly curious about it.

"You get Roode and I get my sister back and away from him. Are you in?" James asked. Angelina thought about it for a while and then nodded.

"You got a deal. What's the plan?" She agreed. James smirked at that and they began plotting.

**With Maria**

After a three hour flight, she was finally off of the plane and headed to the TNA arena. She couldn't wait to see Bobby and tell him the good news. He had always wanted kids with her so she didn't have to worry about him abandoning her.

"Hey Maria. Glad you made it." James said while walking up to her. She smiled a little, she was still mad at him for his comments.

"Hey James." She said. James Storm hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Look I wanna apologize about earlier. I know you're happy with him and I shouldn't have said anything." James said and Maria looked at him shocked. 'Was he serious?'

"Are you serious, James? After all that bullcrap you put me and Bobby through, now you're gonna apologize. Somehow I don't believe you." Maria said suspicious. Why would he act so nice all of a sudden. It was unlike him.

"I understand if you don't believe me now. So, I'll leave you alone. I saw Roode down the hallway." He said and backed away and allowing her to pass. She gave him a funny look and began walking down the hall. She soon found him and smiled, but it fell when she saw Angelina with him.

I should by and watched them talk and the next thing she saw killed her. She watched as Angelina kissed Bobby and he didn't even fight her off. What the hell? Was he cheating on her? She couldn't watch anymore and ran away. Angelina looked over Bobby's shoulder and smirked. Angelina then felt Bobby push her away from him.

"What the hell, Angelina?! You know I'm in a relationship with Maria. Why the hell would you kiss me?" Bobby asked angrily. He couldn't believe her. He was happily in love with Maria and didn't want any other woman.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I just love you so much and I have for a long time." Angelina said innocently as she could sound.

"Sorry Angelina, but I'm in love with Ria and always will be." Bobby said while walking away, not knowing the love of his life saw what had happened.

Maria ran down the hall with tears in her eyes. How could Bobby do this to her? She thought he loved her. Evidently that wasn't the case. He was in love Angelina.

She continued running until she ran into James. "Whoa, what happened?"

"I...saw him...with..An-An-Angelina." She said while starting to cry. James just hugged her and smirked when she couldn't see him. His plan had worked.

"I'm sorry, Maria. Why don't you go hang out at my apartment and we'll talk, alright?" James suggested. She nodded and grabbed his room card and left. James continued smirking the whole time.

Bobby was walking down the hall and he looked and saw Maria. "Maria!" Bobby said while walking faster and catching up to her. When he grabbed her hand, she shoved his hand away and he looked at her shocked. "Ria, what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone Bobby! Why don't you go back to Angelina since you seem to like her so much!" Maria yelled. Bobby looked at her shocked. She saw what happened?

"Ria, let me explain." Bobby said but Maria wanted none of it.

"Forget it Bobby. If you felt that way about her, you could have just told me! Not go behind my back and see her." Maria said while glaring.

"Ria, please. I don't like her in that way. She kissed me." Bobby said. Maria shook her head and said, "No Bobby. I saw what happened. You let her kiss you and I'm done. By the time you get home, my things will be gone." Maria said while leaving. Bobby watched as the love of his life walked away from him.

Bobby sighed and left. He was walking when he happened to overhear James and Angelina talking.

"Good job Angelina. It worked. Maria wants nothing to do with Roode." James said.

"No problem. Now, all I have to do is comfort Bobby and he should be mine." Angelina said. He had heard enough. He decided to make his presence known.

"I should have known something was up with you, Angelina." Bobby said while walking up to them. James and Angelina looked up to him in shock.

"Bobby, you have the wrong idea." Angelina said while walking up to me.

"Shut it Angelina. Get out! Now!" Bobby said. Angelina shrunk back and left, leaving Bobby and James alone.

"What do you want? Maria is done with you!" James said while glaring at Bobby. Bobby glared back.

"What I want to know is why? Why do you hate me so much that you break us up?" Bobby asked angrily. He was tired of everything and just wanted to live his life with his girlfriend.

"Because I don't want no man near here. She's too good for anyone." Bobby said with no emotion.

"I understand that. But why are you trying so hard. She's happy. Why can't you see that?" Bobby asked.

"Because I don't want to see her get hurt anymore. I'm sure she's told you about her past." James explained. Bobby looked at him surprised because he was being cooperative. But on the serious note, he knew about Maria past. He knew that she was abused when she was with her ex-boyfriend. He treated like crap and hit her, but Bobby would never do that to Maria. He loved her too much.

"I see where you're coming from James, but you've known me a long time and you know I would never hurt Maria. I love her." Bobby said annoyed. He wished James would just wake up and open his eyes.

"The last guy she dated said the same thing and looked how that turned out." James said.

"James, please. I love her and I do NOT wanna lose her. We need to have a talk with her." Bobby said. James was quiet for a while before relenting.

"Fine. We'll go talk to her after the show." James said while sighing. Bobby nodded, happy he could get through to James, even though he was surprised James relented.

**At the hotel**

Maria sat the hotel crying about what she had saw. She couldn't believe that she and Bobby were over. Now her baby would grow up without its father. It was already after 11 so that would mean James would be back soon. She heard the door being unlocked and she looked up and saw James and...Bobby! Maria glared at Bobby and said to James, "What is he doing here?! How could you bring him here after what he did?!"

"Maria, sit down and listen." James said while sitting on the bed. Maria was still angry but she sat down next to him. Maria looked at James waiting for him to talk. "Roode isn't cheating on you. The whole thing was my idea." Maria looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked confused.

"I wanted you and Roode to break up so I got Angelina to help make it seem like Roode was cheating on you." James explained. Maria looked at James shocked. How could he do this to her?

"Why would you do something like that?" Maria asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Because I didn't want to be hurt anymore like that asshole did along time ago." James said. Maria grabbed his hands and held them.

"But you seemed okay with him when we first started dating." Maria said confused. James shook his head.

"No, I wasn't. I pretended like I was but deep down I hated the fact that you two would get together." James answered.

"James, Bobby never hurt me. He cherishes me and treats like I'm his world. Please, be happy for Bobby and me." Maria pleaded. She wanted this drama to be over with so she could move on with her life.

"I'll try. I'm tired of fighting but I do believe you have something to tell him." James said while squeezing his sister's hand. She nodded and smiled. She stood and walked over to Bobby, who pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." Maria said. Bobby smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine. I understand you were upset." Bobby said while smiling. "So, what did you wanna tell me?"

"Well, I've been sick for the past week so I went to the doctor and I got the most amazing news." Maria said. Bobby looked at her curious.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Well, I'm...pregnant. We're having a baby." Maria said. Bobby gave her a shocked look but quickly smiled and kissed her lovingly. He was so happy to be starting a family with her.

"I actually wanted to ask you something too." Bobby said. Maria looked at him curiously. He suddenly leaned down on one knee and held her hands. "I love you Maria and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Maria said without hesitation while crying. Bobby reached into his pocket and grabbed a box that contained a beautiful ring and slipped it on her finger. They then hugged each other. Maria then turned to her brother and asked, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course. You deserve to be happy and I can see you're happy with him. Just don't hurt her Roode." James said. Bobby nodded.

"Of course I won't." Bobby said. Maria smiled, happy that she could finally live her life and not worry about any drama.

The next months were hectic and a pain but Maria and Bobby had a beautiful daughter named Melinda Hope Roode. Then two months later Maria and Bobby wedded and they lived a very happy life together.

**And that is the end! Hope you guys enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. I might start writing TNA fanfiction now. lol. Anyway Read and Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
